


Masquerade

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Daredevil (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew Garfield - Freeform, M/M, ben affleck - Freeform, spideydevil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Una fiesta de máscaras, un Peter Parker ansioso y un diablo esperando paciente.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un viejo fanfic que escribí hace mucho, cuando salieron las películas de Spiderman protagonizadas por Andrew Garfield, y decidí editarlo y sacarlo aquí a la luz, ojala les guste.

Sostenía una copa de champagne en la mano, la cual me había sido entregada por mi tía Natasha,  antes de que fuera abordada por un montón de hombres, que debía de ser sincero no tenían ni la menor oportunidad con ella, pobres ilusos… Cómo si aunque tuvieran un chance pudieran soportarle el ritmo a la famosa Viuda Negra.  

Ah, perdón, no me he presentado, ni he reparado en decir donde estoy; Mi nombre es Peter Stark Rogers,  y me encuentro en la fiesta anual de Halloween que organiza la compañía de uno de mis padres, Industrias Stark. Así es, mi padre es Tony Stark, el famoso Iron Man, y mi otro padre, su nombre es Steve Rogers, un hombre atractivo y a los que muchos no le hallaron nada de especial para que el excéntrico de mi papá Tony se fijara en él, pero la cosa es que Steve Rogers  es él tan afamado Capitán América.

¿Y yo? Yo soy Spiderman,   es chistoso estar en una fiesta de mascaras, siendo que yo llevo una la mayor parte del tiempo, el lugar es hermoso, tres salones decorados en negro, rojo y plateado, todos lucen ropa de época, hasta yo llevo un smoking del siglo quince, mi tía Pepper dice que luzco como Doria Grey en él, uno de sus personajes literarios favoritos.

Pero yo no me siento como él, ese chico por lo menos podía salir con quien quería, sin tener un montón de ojos sobre su hombro, y es que desde que me adoptaron en esta peculiar, pero maravillosa familia, me he sentido algo sobre protegido, y es que cuando eres el niño de él afamado grupo de vengadores no puede ser de otra forma - o eso me digo para consolarme – la verdad es que desde que tome la decisión  de unirme al “negocio familiar” las cosas han sido peor.

Sé que a mis padres les preocupa que me enfrente a asesinos y ladrones y por eso soporto todas sus recomendaciones y sermones, sé que no es normal estar en vela a las dos de la mañana porque sabes que tu hijo salta entre edificios perseguido por súper villanos, sé todo eso, y por dicha razón no me quejo al respecto.

Pero lo que si no puedo soportar, es lo sobreprotectores que son en mi vida privada….

 

____

Peter se encontraba justo en medio de la pista, dio un suspiro cansado, mientras buscaba con la vista a alguien especial, a “su alguien especial”, la máscara dorada hacia relucir sus ojos café brillantes, sonreía a modo de saludo y con delicadeza a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado saludándole, mientras él solo veía todo a su alrededor, acróbatas, un soprano en un balcón acompañado de una orquesta que animarían la reunión luego, arlequines halagando a las damas y bellas chicas vestidas completamente de blanco y con alas de ángel encantaban a los caballeros llevándoles tragos y aperitivos.

Las fiestas de su padre no tenían en definitiva nada que envidiarle a las fiestas de Mascaras de Venecia. Un nuevo suspiro de resignación salió de su boca, al darse cuenta que tampoco le podría ver esa noche.

—Hola sobrinito— Escuchó la voz tan característica de Clint Barton, mejor conocido como Hawkeye, el cual al saludarle le abrazó por los hombros acercándose a su oído. — Ya está aquí, ya hable con él y te esperara en el tercer salón. — Le susurró a lo que el adolescente se giró a verle con una sonrisa.

—Tío, muchas gracias.

—No es nada, solo espera un momento, y te contaré lo que harán— Decía mientras a través de su morado antifaz mantenían también su mirada puesta en los padres del muchacho que platicaban con algún político. —En un momento más cuando tus padres se descuiden, avanzaras despacio al tercer salón, el estará junto a una cortina roja, la cual esconde un pasillo, que llega a un balcón  y que incluso logra escapar de mi vista, huyan por allí. Happy volverá a la torre y dirá que tú te fuiste con él. Ni se les ocurra salir por las entradas y salidas principales o puertas de servicio,  Pepper y Nat se  pasean por allí seguido, y será más fácil convencerlas de que las burlaste a burlarlas enserio.

—Entendido, y de verdad muchas gracias.

—Hey, tus padres y todos parecen olvidarlo, pero yo sí recuerdo ser joven, si tú lo quieres…

—Lo amo. — afirmó efusivo.

—Bien, solo espero que él te ame igual— Le sonrió apretándole el hombro— Ah y Peter sí…

—Si me llegan a atrapar tú no me ayudaste en nada o Tío Bruce te hace dormir en la tina por un mes.

—Chico listo—Pronunció despeinándole los cabellos, viendo a la pareja Stark- Rogers desaparecer por una inmensa puerta acompañados de lo que parecía el mismo presidente del país y su esposa.

—Bien, es tú hora, vamos— Animó, Peter le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de avanzar entre la gente, cruzando al salón de al lado.  Para buscar con la vista a ese hombre que era la única razón por la que desafiaba a sus padres y quebrantaba sus reglas.

Y luego, al buscar entre todas las mascaras, le vio, recargado junto a una cortina de terciopelo rojo había un hombre de simple pero elegante smoking negro por entero, ni una pizca de color, salvo la máscara roja algo diabólica de la que sobresalían dos cuernos. Avanzó despacio entre la gente hasta estar parado a centímetros de él, al hacerlo el hombre le tomó la mano para levantarla y besarla.

—No llevas tu bastón— Señaló.

—Ahora no soy ni Matt Murdock, ni Daredevil — Dijo a modo de explicación, jalándole para pegarlo más a él, perdiéndose tras la cortina, en el comienzo del pasillo que Clint había señalado.

— ¿Y quién eres entonces?— Preguntó ladeando un poco el rostro.

—Un estúpido enamorado, que arriesga su vida por un idiota jovencito.

— ¿Idiota?— Frunció el entrecejo.

—Tiene que serlo si se arriesga así solo por mi— Pronunció, recibiendo un beso del adolescente al que sujeto por la cintura respondiéndole al gesto.

Matt Murdock, ese era el nombre de la persona que amaba, era un buen hombre dentro de lo que cabía, dueño de una honesta firma de abogados, hasta allí probablemente todo estaba bien, pero la verdad era que mientras Peter gozaba con apenas recién cumplidas veintiún primaveras, ese era el otoño numero 32 de Matt, lo cual no fascinaba a Steve y Tony, pero más que eso, el descubrimiento de ese hombre era el famoso Daredevil, el hombre sin miedo, aquel que no era villano, pero tampoco un héroe, cuya fama de cruel y también de en cierto momento mujeriego llegó  a oídos de los sobreprotectores padres, que no querían que el corazón de su hijo estuviera en sus manos.

Pero tarde le habían negado aquello al menor, él cual le entregó primero su pensamiento al conocerlo como Matt, cuando este le fue presentado en una fiesta, ese mismo día se murió de celos al verlo bailar con una gran cantidad de mujeres.

Pero cuando los dos huyeron de una bomba en unos laboratorios, quedando malheridos en un callejón, cuando dejándose llevar por un impulso el mayor utilizó su cuerpo para protegerlo, cuando a través de las mascaras lograron reconocerse, mientras la lluvia mojaba sus cuerpos, en ese momento Peter le entregó su corazón,  y por qué no decirlo, el hombre sin miedo, por fin temió, el miedo de amar demasiado a un jovencito de tan buen corazón como aquel.

Y casi un año después, allí estaban besándose como lo hicieron una semana después de aquella noche, estrechándose fuertemente, con un deseo casi incontrolable, sintiendo como sus mascaras se raspaban y chocaban contra la otra.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya— Dijo el mayor apartando el rostro del chico Stark.

Le tomó de la mano y avanzaron por el corto pasillo hasta un balcón, había una caída quizá dos metros  hacia abajo, la cual no supuso ningún problema, saltando ambos, cayendo sobre un montón de hojas apiladas, en medio de lo que parecía el jardín trasero del hotel, con fuentes  y mesas solitarias para comer entre arbustos y árboles secos en ese momento.

Lo cruzaron rápidamente, a conciencia de que el famoso Iron Man, manejaba de seguro todas las cámaras del hotel, y no precisamente por seguridad, serían tontos  él y el capitán si no supieran que su hijo  hacia lo posible por encontrarse con aquel hombre al que le habían prohibido ver.

Por fin llegaron a la carretera, avanzando para perderse en las  calles principales de Nueva York, donde gente caminaba de aquí para allá apresurada y él tráfico era pesado, resaltando ellos con los trajes caros y las mascaras. Pero aquello no les podía importar menos, al saberse libres de la posibilidad de ser atrapados.

Justo en medio del transitado Time Square, reían por todo y nada, Matt levantó al menor por la cintura mientras este le enmarcaba la cara para besarlo, sin importarle las miradas a su alrededor. Ya quería ver a todas aquellas personas,  si hicieran lo mismo en sus respectivos uniformes, eso sí sería un digno escándalo. Pero si la prensa se enteraba, sus padres lo harían y eso no era nada útil.

— ¿Y ahora a donde?—   Cuestionó Peter cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el piso.

—Pues… de hecho tenían en mente un lugar.

— ¿Qué clase de lugar?— Preguntó al ser tomado de la mano y comenzar a ser guiado por las calles.

—Es sorpresa.

—Adoro las sorpresas.

—Lo sé— Le sonrió entrelazando sus dedos, Peter nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, era ciego y ahora mismo, ni siquiera lo parecía, se movía con facilidad entre las personas, y sabía exactamente qué calles tomaba. Aunque claro que eso no era nada a verlo luchar con diez tipos a la vez, venciéndoles a todos sin problema, pero aún así, le fascinaba.

— ¿No crees que tú mascara era demasiado obvia? Pudieron descubrirte. 

—Lo más obvio siempre es lo mejor en estos casos— Se explicó mientras cruzaban las calles restantes hasta llegar a Central Park.

Estaban a una cuadra del famoso lugar, cuando ambos se detuvieron en seco, poniendo mayor atención a su alrededor.

— ¿Lo...?— Comenzó Peter.

—Sí— Asintió el mayor.

—No traigo mi traje.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero aún traemos las mascaras.

Murdock pareció pensar las coas y luego asintió, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde habían escuchado gritos de auxilio, era una tienda atendida por un matrimonio mayor, había niños en el suelo disfrazados, y bandidos con caras tenebrosas de payasos apuntando con armas.

Cinco en total;  dos vigilaban, uno mantenían en el suelo a los niños, otro apuntaba a la pareja, y el restante vaciaba la caja, cuando los dos de afuera se percataron de su presencia les apuntaron con las pistolas y les indicaron que entraran y se tiraran al suelo también, viéndolo como una oportunidad les obedecieron.

Entraron y en un descuido de los dos que tenían a sus espaldas, les golpearon en la cara, y tomaron sus armas, los otros matones enseguida les apuntaron, de los primeros que se encargaron fueron de los que mantenían a los rehenes, de manera rápida aventaron las mismas pistolas contra ellos, haciendo que los otros comenzaran a soltar disparos, pero hábilmente llegaron hasta ellos, para hacer que apuntaran al techo. Después de eso no usaron nada de esfuerzo en quitarles las pistolas y dejarles inconsciente. El bandido restante no tenía arma e intento huir con el dinero, pero sufrió el mismo destino que sus atacantes.

Peter calmó a los niños y Matt llamó desde el teléfono de las personas a los policías y también una ambulancia, pues la señora mayor parecía a ver entrado en shock, en cuanto  los primeros llegaron ellos se desaparecieron de manera rápida, llegando por fin a los caminos custodiados por árboles de Central Park.

— ¿No puede haber un día normal y aburrido en nuestras vidas?— Se quejó levemente Peter

—Deje de tener días aburridos cuando tú entraste a mi vida—Le respondió, a lo que Pet sonrió tomándole de la mano.

— ¿Todavía llegamos a tiempo al lugar?

—Yo creo que sí. — Asintió haciendo un pequeño gesto con la boca.

—Bien, bueno, ya me quitaré la máscara.

—No, no lo hagas— Le detuvo— Quiero verte con ella.

—Matt, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… el cielo está muy despejado, no lloverá hoy.

—Lo sé— Asintió presionado su mano— Sólo sígueme— Le pidió jalándole a lo que Peter se pegó más a él, haciendo lo que le decía.

En casi nada se perdieron entre los lugares viejos y en remodelación del parque, entrando un sitió que Peter bien podría catalogar como lúgubre, más aún  cuando llegaron a una pequeña entrada en la lateral de  la construcción de un puente, el mayor saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió. Queriéndole decir al otro que entrarían allí.

—Yo no entraré allí.

—Peter…— Sonrió. — ¿No tendrás miedo?

—Soy un súper héroe, claro que no tengo miedo.

— ¿Entonces?— El  menor miró con cierta resistencia el lugar antes de aceptar y entrar, seguido del otro, que cerró la puerta tras ellos. 

Eran una especie de catacumbas y podías escuchar resonar el eco de hasta el más mínimo sonido, pero la visión era casi nula.

—Dame la mano—Le pidió, a lo que Peter obedeció a tientas, siendo de nueva cuenta guiado por su novio, quien parecía conocer a la perfección aquel lugar.

—Y… ¿Traes a muchas chicas aquí?

— ¿Porqué les encanta preguntar eso?

—Hey, ya me conformé con ser el segundo en muchos de tus lugares especiales….—Reclamó haciendo un puchero, para quedarse callado y agregar después de unos momentos—  ¿Aquí también la trajiste a ella?

Matt sabía bien de quien hablaba, Peter siempre tendía a pensar y a tener la inseguridad de que sí Elektra aún estuviera viva no estaría con él, pero no podía estar más equivocada, si la había querido mucho, pero ni de cerca estaba aquello con el amor  que le tenía chico que ahora se abrazaba a él.

—No, ella nunca visito este lugar— Le negó y claramente pudo percibir al otro relajarse, eran unos celos realmente infantiles los que el famoso hombre araña llegaba a sentir, pero a él le encantaban.

Llegaron a un espacio más amplio y con más luz, y a los oídos del menor llego hermosa música.

— ¿Dónde…?

—Casi abajo del escenario de presentaciones, hay un concierto verdaderamente bueno hoy.

— ¿Iremos allí?

—Algo así—Asintió avanzando más por unas escalerillas que subían hasta una habitación pequeña donde el eco de la música resonaba en todas las paredes, la luz de la luna se filtraba por una rendija que no sabía a qué lugar daba, permitiéndole ver el lugar, había una pequeña pero funcional cama, un escritorio con libros en braille y algo que pudo atinar como una mini bodega de vinos.

Todo eso acompañado por la música que vibraba a su alrededor.

—Luces increíble — Le dijo el  mayor recargado en la entrada, a lo que Peter giro su vista hacia él.

— ¿Cómo?

—El eco que produce la cueva—Comenzó a explicar mientras avanzaba hacia él— crea un sinfín de ondas alrededor de los objetos,  sobre todo  con la música clásica, me permite… ver— Declaró acariciando su mejilla con cuidado.

Peter levanto las manos, para despojar por fin a su novio de la máscara, mostrando  su rostro y dejando ver de mejor manera sus nublados ojos, cerrando en ese momento los suyos, al ser besado con pasión.

Enredo las manos en el cuello del más alto, y este le sujeto de las caderas, la música del concierto que había arriba seguía escuchándose de forma maravillosa, mientras ellos con lentitud se acariciaban y se desprendían de su ropa.  Quedando ya sin la parte superior de los trajes, recostado en la cama, con el mayor encima de su novio.

Las manos de Peter se deslizaron por la amplia espalda, siendo consciente de cada una de las cicatrices que la laceraban, siguiendo con suaves toques de sus dedos, la figura de las más grandes, mientras su cuello era besado y lamido por su amante.

—Luces como un príncipe con esa mascara — Le halago antes de quitársela suavemente— Pero estorba un poco— Dijo antes de inclinarse a comerle la boca, recibiendo mordidas por parte de este, el cual ya se mostraba ansioso, quitándose los zapatos y calcetines con los mismos pies. Aventándolos por algún rincón de aquel extraño lugar, para luego levantar una pierna y envolver con ella la cadera de su novio.

El cual le comenzó a moverse sobre él simulando embestidas y friccionando sus sexos atreves de las telas.  Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar y se besaron con pasión, las manos de Peter estaban enterradas en los anchos hombros. Aumentando su agarre cuando la boca experta del otro, descendió por su cuerpo, dándole atención a aquellas zonas sensibles de su pecho, chupándolas y succionándolas cual caramelos, haciendo que el menor se retorciera de placer por eso y por la enorme erección que se frotaba contra su pierna.

La boca siguió bajando llegando  a su ombligo y luego para su sorpresa algo húmedo se poso sobre su sexo, volteo hacia abajo dándose cuenta de que su pantalón ya estaba abierto y el otro le lamia sobre la ropa interior. La música tenía compases lentos y la lengua del otro parecía moverse a ese ritmo. Con parsimonia fue despojado de su pantalón y luego de su ropa interior, dejándole desudo, sintiendo escalofríos por los besos en sus muslos, jadeando cosas intangibles cuando sus piernas fueron separadas y semi flexionadas para permitir que el otro llegara hasta su entrada.

Matt era un amante experto, que le hacía estar siempre al filo del placer, llevándolo a niveles realmente altos, antes de dejarlo caer en un abismo exquisito de éxtasis.

Era uno de los muchos bonus de tener un amante mayor y experimentado,  su interior se contraía ante un invasor suave y mojado,  que giraba dentro de él, el cual de poco a poco fue suplantado por los dedos del mayor, abriéndose paso con delicadeza, hasta tener tres dedos entrando y saliendo de él.

Se había acostado con una chica y un par de chicos antes, pero ninguna experiencia se comparaba con estar al lado del famoso hombre sin miedo. Matt recorría su cuerpo con dedicación y devoción, casi como si le adorara.

—Hazlo, ya… Por favor… Mattie… Hazlo ahora— Pidió causando una sonrisa en el otro, que se puso de nuevo a su altura,  besándole suavemente.

—Oírte pedir las cosas así, es la mejor música que puedo escuchar— Le susurro al oído antes de mordérselo. Perfilándose luego entre sus piernas, entrando en el de manera lenta y tortuosa, haciendo que Peter encajara las uñas en la pequeña cama y se arquera cual felino, cuando sintió a su novio completamente en su interior.

Las manos del  menor se enredaron en los suaves cabellos castaños de su amante, mientras este se empezaba a mover con estocadas suaves pero certeras. Agachándose para besarle, aprovechándose de la elasticidad del hombre araña, cuyas piernas se encontradas levantadas con el interior de sus rodillas anclado a los hombros del otro.

Las embestidas subían de intensidad, y de rapidez,  Matt comenzó a masturbar a Petter al ritmo de estas, cuando sin previo aviso fue empujado, quedando sentado, con la espalda contra la fría pared, quedando Peter encima de él, el cual le tomo el rostro con ambas manos para besarle, internando su lengua en la boca contraria, sintiendo las manos de Murdock enterradas en sus caderas.

Cuando el beso finalizo, Peter se apoyo en los antebrazos del  mayor para seguir moviéndose, ayudado de las manos del otro para seguir un movimiento acelerado, Matt desvió una de sus manos al sexo del  chico vengador, comenzando a masturbarle al ritmo de sus movimientos. Jadeaban y gemían, Peter de manera más fuerte y sonora que su amante, pero ambos haciendo audible el placer que llenaba sus cuerpos.

Las notas rápidas del concierto que se daba en la superficie pareció acompañar el ritmo de su cuerpo y de sus acelerados corazones, y luego como si estuvieran sincronizados, cuando la nota final sonó, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Quedando abrazados mientras calmaban sus respiraciones.

—Me encanta este lugar— Le susurró Peter una vez separaron, delineando con su mano el labio inferior de su novio.

— ¿No te parece tenebroso?

—Solo porqué es Halloween, y es cuando salen los monstros.

— ¿Monstros?— Se rió Matt.

—Cállate, asustan.

— ¿De verdad le tienes miedo ah…?

—Es culpa de mi papá si… 

—¿De cuál de los dos?

—De mi papá Tony, el también le tiene mucho miedo a las cosas sobrenaturales, y me heredo ese miedo.

—No es tu papá biológico.

—Bueno… no— Intento excusarse— Pero, oye que tú seas el maldito hombre sin miedo, no quiere decir que las otras personas no temamos.

—Yo tengo miedo.

— ¿Así?— Se cruzó de brazos, con gesto infantil contradiciendo la posición en la que estaba, sentado, desnudo, con marcas por su cuerpo y peinado de  “recién follado”. — ¿A qué?

—A perderte— Le contesto inclinándose para dejarle un suave beso en el cuello, que hizo que el menor soltara un pequeño suspiro.

—Eso es estúpido— Dijo con voz trémula, abrazándole a su cuerpo— Yo soy tuyo Matt, nunca vas a perderme— Negó enterrando su boca y nariz en el espeso cabello del otro.

—Bueno los fantasmas no existen y tú les sigues temiendo. — Le dijo besándole la clavícula.

—Los fantasmas si existen— Le contradijo— Mira recuerdas a mi amigo Harvey, bueno pues una vez estábamos en su casa y…

—Oh No… Peter eso no…

—Cállate y déjame seguir  contándote.

—Ya me lo has contado.

—No, esta no, la que te conté fue la de la abuela de Gwen— Negó, mientras sentía a su novio recostarse, jalándole para quedar el tendido encima, con brazos cruzados.

—Bueno está bien, sigue contado…— Aceptó, cubriéndoles con una manta.

—Decía, estábamos Harvey y yo, nosotros al principio creímos que era su mayordomo pero…

Peter comenzó a narrarle de su supuesta experiencia con fantasmas, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño,  mientras el hombre pensaba que a lo que de verdad le tenía miedo era a que los padres de este se hayan enterado de su escapada.

Podía vivir con fantasmas, espíritus y demonios, pero el Capitán América y Tony Stark enojados, eso sí era una historia para temer en aquella noche.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido. :3


End file.
